


Всего лишь сиськи

by Noele4ka, STARKER_Russian_fandom



Series: WTF Starker 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [8]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, Genderswap, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noele4ka/pseuds/Noele4ka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom
Summary: Тони всегда Тони, а сиськи - всегда сиськи.





	Всего лишь сиськи

Застыв на пороге мастерской, Питер пытается не пялиться. Получается с трудом: на мисс Старк потрепанные с виду джинсы и мужская белая футболка без рукавов. Вырез совсем небольшой, но это и не важно: ткань совсем тоненькая, и через нее при определенном угле зрения просвечивают соски. Не говоря уже о том, что они вызывающе _торчат_.

В этот момент мисс Старк перехватывает его взгляд и усмехается.

— Это всего лишь сиськи, паучок, — своим мягким обволакивающим голосом проговаривает она с легкой иронией, и Питер готов убежать на другой конец света, только чтобы не краснеть под этим понимающим взглядом.

Питер повторяет про себя “это всего лишь… сиськи”, и даже в собственной голове запинается перед последним словом.

Ладно, пусть всего лишь сиськи, но какие! Идеального небольшого размера, идеальной округлой формы, c крупными темными сосками. Может быть, Питер извращенец — он в курсе, что другие парни предпочитают большую грудь и, наоборот, маленькие соски — но ему всегда сносило крышу именно от такого сочетания.

Питер безнадежен.

Он бы отдал полжизни, лишь бы ему разрешили положить ладони на эту тонкую талию и накрыть губами это сокровище прямо через футболку, смочить ткань слюной, пососать, чуть прикусить зубами. Услышать стон мисс Старк, полный удовольствия. Забраться под майку и потереть сосок между пальцами, целуя длинную нежную шею. Потереться носом за аккуратным ушком, вдыхая чистый, без тени парфюма, запах.

Насколько было бы легче, будь мисс Старк мужчиной. В паху не тяжелело бы при одном взгляде на нее, а ночью не приходилось бы одергивать себя на том, что в очередной раз вспоминаешь туго обтянутую джинсами задницу, хитрый прищур глаз, необычайно выразительных даже без косметики, и эти самые торчащие соски — мисс Старк пренебрегала, как минимум, верхней деталью белья. О том, что она могла его вообще не носить, не стоило и задумываться.

Конечно, “везунчик судьбы” Питер умудрился влюбиться в женщину, завоевать которую ему не светило что-то вроде как… никогда. 

Самым паршивым было то, что он сравнивал с ней всех девчонок, которым нравился. И, конечно же, мисс Старк выигрывала по всем пунктам. Она была простой, уверенной в себе, умной и сильной. Наверное, именно это в ней и покоряло. Рядом с ней Питер терял и разум, и координацию. От нее исходила настолько мощная сексуальная энергетика, что у Питера моментально пересыхало в горле, и он то и дело облизывал губы, что стало основанием для минимум десятка шуточек мисс Старк. Впрочем, когда ей для этого требовались основания?

— Питер? — она щелкает пальцами, привлекая его внимание. — Парень, все нормально?

— У-угу, — кивает он поспешно, усиленно стараясь не опускать взгляд ниже подбородка.

— Ебаные боги, я об этом пожалею, — она закатывает глаза, хватается за край футболки и задирает ее, демонстрируя Питеру грудь.

Она делает это быстро, но для него время будто замедляется. Он сто раз представлял мисс Старк без одежды, но реальность оказывается намного круче всех его ожиданий: впадинка пупка, в которую Питер хоть сейчас бы нырнул языком; нежная с виду, золотистая от загара — верх от купальника она, очевидно, тоже не признает — кожа; контрастно выделяющиеся соски… Это точно самый стыдный и, при этом, наиболее сексуальный момент в жизни Питера, несмотря на то, что на студенческих вечеринках девушки частенько разгуливают топлесс. Но это ведь не какие-то там абстрактные девчонки с их абстрактными сиськами, это сама Тони Старк… стоит сейчас перед ним, демонстрируя свою самую лучшую в мире грудь.

Питер совершенно не гордится реакцией своего тела, но ничего не может с собой поделать: кончает, всхлипывая и глуша стон тыльной стороной ладони, складывается пополам и оседает на пол. Пряча пах от цепкого взгляда карих глаз, подтягивает к себе колени, и чувствует, как от стыда на глазах выступают слезы.

— Паучок, прости, я не думала, что ты _так_ впечатлишься, — майка возвращается на место, а мисс Старк выглядит удивленной и виноватой. 

— Зачем? Зачем вы это сделали? — отчаянно спрашивает Питер, заливаясь краской от смущения: у него был шанс повести себя как нормальный, показать, что он не озабоченный, и вообще, таким его не удивить. Может быть, в этом случае мисс Старк перестала бы считать его кем-то вроде милого щеночка и рассмотрела бы в нем мужчину, но… свой шанс он проебал. И другого уже не будет.

— Думала, что шоковая терапия пойдет тебе на пользу, — она опускается рядом на корточки и смотрит ему в глаза. — Посмотришь и перестанешь о них думать. Станешь смелее. Вроде как перезагрузишься. Я вовсе не хотела… такого. Прости меня, а? 

Мисс Старк протягивает руку и ерошит ему волосы, и Питер чувствует себя полнейшим идиотом, когда тянется навстречу ее узкой ладони.

— Нравлюсь, да? — сочувственно спрашивает она, и он может только кивнуть.

Да серьезно, он только что кончил в ее присутствии! Как она вообще может спрашивать!

— А кому вы не нравитесь? — со вздохом замечает он, и это риторический вопрос, но она все же отвечает на него, смеясь: — Есть такие люди, паучок.

Она вскакивает на ноги и протягивает ему руку, но он вовсе не собирается вставать: он останется здесь навсегда, умерев от стыда, и пустит корни в этот пол из какого-то супер-пупер технологичного материала, и обрастет мхом, потому что он последний в этом мире придурок, который в восемнадцать лет не перетрахал минимум треть одногруппниц и опозорился перед единственной в мире женщиной, перед которой сделать этого не хотел ни в коем случае.

— Ладно, — она хитро улыбается. — Давай так: в качестве извинения я надену красивое, но уместное платье и накормлю тебя самыми вкусными в Нью Йорке гамбургерами. Но для этого тебе придется встать.

Питер все же поднимается, все еще не в силах поверить услышанному. Это ведь получается что-то вроде…

— Ага, свидание, — заканчивает она вместо него, и Питер понимает, что последнюю фразу, похоже, сказал вслух. — И если ты сейчас скажешь мне «отличный план, Тони», то я позволю тебе сесть за руль моей невероятно шикарной новой тачки. Так что?

— Отличный план... — осторожно повторяет за ней Питер, но имя почему-то застревает и никак не хочет быть произнесенным. Горло будто перехватывает спазмом, когда он пытается вытолкнуть из себя два этих простейших слога. Поняв, что сказать их он все еще не в состоянии, Питер заканчивает: — ...мисс Старк.

— Ну хорошо, не все сразу, — она треплет его по плечу и сообщнически улыбается: — Давай, у тебя полчаса на душ.

Питер расплывается в ответной — наверняка дурацкой — улыбке и, так и не подобрав слов, выбегает из мастерской. Когда за ним закрывается дверь, он шепчет: «Тони», — и улыбается еще шире.


End file.
